Transformation
by freebird22259
Summary: Sakura moves to a new town. What happens when she gets there? And what happens to Gaara that leaves her feeling empty? SakuxGaa and SakuxIta flirting. AU, OOC, rated for language and adult themes
1. Chapter 1: New School

**Author's Note: Well, it didn't take me long to think up a new story eh? LOL! Well, I hope that you guys will like this one. **

**Disclaimer: I think therefore I am single. (I own nothing)**

**Ch. 1: New School**

Sakura was rushing to get her bags and boxes together. She left today for her new home. Sakura was more than happy to leave her old one. She had no friends…and all because of the way she looked.

'_Damn glasses. I always get made fun of because they're so ugly.'_

Sakura finished packing her last bag and pulled on an oversized sweater and a pair of oversized track pants. Maybe she'd change her image this year. Personally, she didn't see why it mattered. She loved how comfortable her clothes were. Some people were just assholes she supposed. Sakura had stopped trying to please people after her father left when she was five, taking every penny her mother had earned with him. Her mother had worked hard to get back in business. She now owned a chain of Interior Decorating services. She even did some of the designs herself, leaving for trips, meetings, and things of that nature. Sakura of course stayed home. People often hired her to redo their house. Her mother was living her dream and Sakura stood by and let her do it. Sakura knew that she had been an accident, but not a mistake. Never had her mother said she was a mistake. She had lived the life of a mother until her father had left. Her mother went back to school, took up a few jobs, and is where she is today. Sakura's long black hair tangled around her face as she walked onto her balcony. She was going to miss her house, but the moved allowed her mom to get a better job and they paid for the house. The house of her mothers dreams…which Sakura hadn't seen yet. Sakura sighed.

'_Maybe people in Konoha won't care what I look like.'** 'When pigs fly and hell freezes over maybe. Weren't you even listening to our mom?'** 'Not really.'** 'Well, there are a lot of people who practice karate and shit. Looks probably mean everything to them.'**_

Sakura glared at an innocent tree. She was pretty sure that if she ever hit anyone she would do damage. She wasn't weak like most of the girls here, but she was a lover, not a fighter. That's why she had taken their shit for so long. The mental, physical, and verbal abuse had yet to wear her down, but it made her stronger. Although, at times her patience had been tested.

"Sakura! Are you ready?!"

"Yes mom! I'm coming!"

When Sakura walked down the stairs with her baggy black shirt and baggy red track pants, her mom gave her a weird look.

"Why do you always wear such bulky clothing?"

"It's comfortable."

"Oh…maybe we should get you a new…"

"Mom! Don't even finish that sentence!"

"I'm just saying. I mean, you're 17 and you've not even had a boyfriend yet. That's not normal for a girl your age Sakura."

"Have I ever been normal?"

"…Good point."

"Hey!"

Her mom gave her a smile and Sakura slipped on her shoes. When she was done, she looked at her house for the last time before bounding out onto the sidewalk. That was when she saw Katrina Meadows and Julie Ball walking toward her. As they girl passed her, they laughed about her clothes. Sakura was so tired of being pushed around. When the girls stopped a few steps away from her and continued to laugh, Sakura whipped around. Sakura's mom took a few steps back because the glare she gave the girls scared even her.

"Hey! Stop making fun of me you twats!"

"It's not my fault if you look huge in those clothes. Those paired with your giant forehead are enough to make…"

She didn't get to finish because Sakura punched her right in the nose. She flew back and landed of her ass.

"You broke my nose!"

"It would be an improvement! Maybe it won't stick up in the air so much!"

"God! It's not my fault that you have to hide your horrible looking body!" she whined.

"Horrible looking body? HA!"

Sakura looked around her at the people who had circled them. Most of them were people who made fun of her and a few were people who didn't even know she existed.

"Well, what are you hiding anyway?! Are you so ugly or made hideously scarred?" Julie laughed.

Sakura was pissed. She kicked off her shoes, pulled her pants off and then threw her shirt with it. She stood there in her panties and bra. Her body was toned and she was rather hot if you could get past her glasses. A few of the guys whistled, but most of the onlookers gawked. She smiled at the girls.

"It means that a lot of people like my body. I had nothing to hide."

Sakura pulled her clothes back on and glared at the two girls.

"Next time you pick on a girl, make sure she can't kick your ass."

Sakura walked to the car with her mom and hopped in. She screamed out the window as they drove by the crowd of 'popular' people who used to tease her.

"Have a great time finding someone else to pick on fuckers!"

She flipped them off and rolled up her window. She looked at her mother who was smiling.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"Hell yes! I showed them and I got to break her nose!" **_'CHA!'_**

"I'm proud of you. Don't let people pick on you at your ne school okay? I'm not going to get mad if you get suspended for kicking ass."

"Really? Thanks mom!"

"You're welcome. Now, we are flying first class and the trip will take about…five hours."

"Awesome. I'll just get some drawing in."

Six hours later, Sakura arrived at her new house. It was dark red and black, had three stories, two balconies, a greenhouse, and a swimming pool in the backyard. The backyard was covered in weeping willows and Sakura trees. The greenhouse was filled with Lilies, Roses, Baby's Breath, Devil's Ivy, and Rubber Trees. Sakura had to appreciate the beauty of the outside, but the inside was amazing. The foyer split in three directions, one leading to the living room and the other to the kitchen and one leading up a staircase. The living room was large and contained knickknacks, some of Sakura's drawing and paintings, a big screen plasma TV, a pool table, a black couch, a black loveseat, a stone fireplace, and the walls were white and the carpet red. It had a set of French doors that led into the dinning room. The dinning room had a stone fireplace, two cabinets full of good China and silver, a small crystal chandelier, lace curtains, and an antique table and chair set made with Mahogany wood and stained to a dark brown. As her mom talked to one of the cooks in the kitchen, she ventured upstairs. She found her room on the second floor. Her walls were painted turquoise, her carpet black, it had one large, walk-in closet, three windows, a large bed with silk turquoise sheets, a bathroom, and a balcony. She opened the doors to the balcony and stepped outside. Her room faced the backyard and it was breathtaking. Her mother had put her telescope out there, a futon with a small blanket and a pillow, and a black loveseat. She already liked the house. As she gazed out, she closed her eyes, removed her glasses, and let the wind whip her hair around. As she leaned on the balcony, she could hear her mother explaining how the servants were to clean, their wages, etc. Sakura opened her eyes and slipped her glasses back on and walked inside. She checked out her mom's bedroom and then walked up to the attic. Her mom had set up her art supplies, plus new ones, here.

"Do you think this will be okay for your studio?" her mother asked from behind her.

"My studio?"

"Yep. I couldn't think of anything to do with this attic and I thought 'Heck, why not let Sakura paint up here?'" She smiled at her daughter.

"Thanks mom!" Sakura hugged her.

"Wait I have a surprise!"

She pushed a button on the wall and part of the attic's roof opened up to reveal a skylight.

"I thought it would give you better lighting."

"THANK YOU!" Sakura screamed and hugged her mom fiercely.

Her mom laughed and hugged her back. As they walked downstairs, Sakura realized that her stuff had been put away.

"Who put our stuff up?"

"The servants. I gave them the rest of the day off. I'm going to get some sleep and so should you. You were up all night drawing."

"Okay."

Sakura walked into her bed room and found her sleeping shirt. She quickly changed into the old, clingy shirt that just covered her underwear. It fit to her curves perfectly and moved with her. It was so comfortable. Her only problem was her breasts. They had been growing again and she was already in a D cup. Anymore and she'd have to get a breast reduction. Sakura slipped into her sheets and listened for her mom to do the same. A few hours later, Sakura woke up when she heard the bell. She quickly got up and ran do the stairs. She ran her fingers through her hair and pulled her shirt down. When she answered the door, she was greeted by a black haired boy. He was hot. Sakura smiled at him and he stared at her.

"My I help you?" she asked sweetly.

He just stared at the girl in front of him. Her shirt was clingy and short, barely covering her and her hair was sleep mussed. The only thing wrong with the picture was the glasses. They were attractive, but they hid her eyes.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha. I live next door."

"Oh! Hello! I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Are you living here by yourself?"

"God no! My mom lives with me." Sakura giggled a little.

"Maybe I should have come by later." he said gesturing toward her clothes.

"Sorry, I just woke up." she blushed.

"Well, I'm going to come back when your mom is awake and I'll bring my brother too…if I can pull him out of the house. How old are you? I didn't know Ms. Haruno had a daughter."

"17. I guess I was a surprise then." she smiled again.

"Yep. I definitely got a surprise."

Sakura smiled and said goodbye. He assured her that he would come by later. Then it dawned on Sakura.

'_Was he flirting with me?!'** 'I…think he was!'**_

Sakura squealed. He was hot and he had a brother. She wondered who else she would meet later. Her mom walked down the stairs in an elegant gown.

"Where are you going sexy mama?" Sakura said.

"I have a date with a client. She could be my biggest account this year!"

"Goody. I have met the neighbor's son…er…one of them."

"You answered the door in your old shirt didn't you?" her mom laughed.

"Yep…"

Their conversation was interrupted by the bell. Sakura answered the door while her mother put on her earrings. She heard her mother hiss in pain.

"Ouch, ouch!"

"Hold on and I'll help you mom."

Sakura answered the door and it was Itachi and the boy she assumed to be Sasuke.

"Hi again. Could you hold on just a sec?"

"Sure."

Sakura turned around and Itachi and Sasuke checked out her well rounded ass. As she reached up to untangle the earring from her mother's curls an ungodly amount of toned leg was shown to them. They were basically drooling by the time she turned back around.

"You must be Sasuke. It's nice to meet you. I'm Sakura." she smiled and extended her hand, which he shook. "I thought you were going to come back later?"

"I forgot what I came over here to do." he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh Itachi! Are you here for the pool boy position?"

"Yep, can I have it?" he asked smiling.

"Sure. Did you brother want a job too?"

"Yep."

"He can help you. Well, that fills all the positions, even the lawn mower. So we'll be seeing you two everyday and your starting wages are $150 per week. Sound fair?"

"Yes, maybe you're paying a little too much though…"

"Nonsense. You'll be balancing school and your job. Plus, you'll both be going off to college soon."

"Thank you Ms. Haruno."

"You're welcome. Sakura, I'll be back sometime after 2 AM."

"Okay. Have fun!" she shouted as her mom ran toward the car. Sakura laughed. "She's crazy."

"What are you going to be doing tonight?" asked Itachi.

"The same thing I do every night…paint." Sakura giggled.

"How about you come out with us instead?" suggested Sasuke.

"Depends, where are we going and do you care what I wear?"

"To the mall and no, we don't care. But you'll have to meet our friends." said Itachi.

"Mmm…okay. What time do we leave?"

"In a hour." said Sasuke.

"Okay then. See you in an hour."

Sakura shut the door and ran up the stairs.

"What to wear! WHAT TO WEAR!"

Sakura looked through her clothes and noticed something that wasn't there before. A late birthday gift from her mom. She took the outfit out of her closet and looked at it. The shirt was black. The skirt was black, reached mid-thigh, and flowed out in a way that would perfectly frame her long legs. Normally Sakura would touch stuff like this, but she liked the outfit. She also noticed the shoes that went with it. Black, 3 inch heel wedge shoes that laced up to mid-calf. She ran into her bathroom, staring in awe at the marble sink and the red and black swirl tiles. She quickly took off her shirt and panties and turned on the water. She walked back into her room and grabbed her black bra and black Tonga panties. She quickly sat them down with the rest of her clothes and jumped into the shower. After she had washed her body and hair, she jumped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her head and dried her body off. She put her glasses back on looked in her medicine cabinet. There was a note:

_**Sakura,**_

_**It's been so long since I've seen you looking normal. You always wear those baggy things and hid your pretty face behind those glasses. I bought you some contacts. Please use them. They are clear so everyone can see those beautiful emerald green eyes. Please!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mom**_

She picked up the contacts and took off her glasses as she put the contacts in, she realized that her mom had bought those new really expensive contacts that didn't dry out and didn't irritate the eye. She silently thanked her mom and looked at the other objects in the cabinet. Red, pink, and a mocha colored lipsticks, smoky gray, black, lilac, and an assortment of brown eye shadows, black eyeliner and mascara, and a box. Sakura picked up the box and opened it. It was a heart pendant that was lined with emeralds and sapphires. Sakura gawked and sat the bow down.

'_Wow, mom sure is making up for missing my birthday last week.'_

Sakura let her hair down and brushed it till it was silky to the touch. She put on her clothes and shoes then did her make-up; smoky gray eye shadow, black eyeliner, red lipstick, and black mascara. When Sakura was finished, she looked in the full length mirror. She looked completely different!

"Wow…I look…hot." she said somewhat stunned. "I guess I should change my look. I think I'll actually go shopping while at the mall."

Sakura walked down the stair and grabbed the money her mom left her on the counter. Sakura counted it and was shocked.

'_$300! Wow. The job really must have been good. We've never had money like this!'_

Sakura put the money in her bra (Yes her bra) and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a coke and a granola bar. Just as she was about to sit down, the bell rang. She opened her granola bar on the way to open the door. She took a bite and opened the door to see a younger male with red hair, jade eyes, and a kanji love symbol tattooed on his head. (In this story he has eyebrows!) Sakura couldn't help but stare. He was gorgeous! All sweaty and chiseled with his shirt slung over his shoulder…

"C-can I help you?" she stammered.

"I'm Gaara…I mow your lawn."

"Oh…would you like to come in and have a coke?"

He nodded his head and Sakura led him into the kitchen and grabbed a coke, handing it to him. He gulped it down. Sakura didn't blame him, it had to be at least 80 degrees outside and they had a lot of land. Sakura wet one of the washcloths for the kitchen and handed it to him.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Were you coming to see my mom?"

"Yes. I was going to tell her that I'm finished, but I guess she left?"

"Yeah, she does that a lot." Sakura laughed.

"So, who are you?"

"I'm Sakura, her daughter. And you are?"

"Gaara."

"Nice to meet you."

Sakura led him into the living room and he studied the pictures on the wall.

"Who are these pictures by? They're very good."

"Thank you. They're mine."

"Who's this? She's hot." he pointed to a picture of Sakura in her comfortable clothes.

"That's me 99.9 of the time."

"No kidding? Well, then I guess I should say you're hot." he smiled at her.

"Thank you." she blushed.

"So, are you trying out a new look?"

"Sorta. I'm just wearing this out tonight."

"Oh yeah? Where are you going?"

"The mall with some guys I just met."

"Itachi and Sasuke."

"Yeah, are you their friend?"

"Yep. Seems like they got to you before me though."

Sakura just gaped at him while he looked at her art.

'_Damn! The hot guys in Konoha are nice! What the hell is going on?'_

"I saw you on the balcony. You looked content and beautiful and definitely comfortable in your clothes."

"I…uh…thank you." Sakura blushed more. Gaara laughed a little.

"You're even cuter when you blush."

At his words, Sakura blushed more. Gaara just laughed a little and slipped his shirt on.

"Well, I have to get going. I can't go out looking like this." he gestured to his grass stained pants.

"O-okay."

"I'll see you tonight Sakura."

He waved and walked out her front door, closing it. Sakura gaped and felt a tingle run up her spine. There was something about the way he said her name. This was definitely going to be one hell of an interesting year.

**Author's Note: Well, the first chapter is done! WOOT! LOL! Reviews are welcome and replied to. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner

**Author's Note: Ack! I've been up all night! Not wringing of course, that would be rude to hear the click of the keyboard in your sleep lol. No, they started me on medicine. I hate medicine. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Why did God create man? Because vibrators can't mow the lawn! LOL! Just kidding! Seriously guys, don't take my poking fun to heart. (I own nothing.)**

**Ch. 2: Dinner**

Sakura had spent the rest of the time she had left watching TV before there was a knock at the door. Sakura jumped up, checked her make-up in the hallway mirror, and answered the door.

"Gaara? What are you doing here? It's only…5." she looked at her watch.

"I thought I'd come and see if you wanted to get a bite to eat before heading out." he smiled at her.

"Okay."

Sakura grabbed her jacket and her key, walked outside, and locked the door. When Sakura turned around, she was greeted with the sight of a black and red Viper.

"Nice car." she smiled.

"Thanks." he rubbed the back of his head.

Sakura walked around the car inspecting it and opened up his hood. He just kinda gaped at her…yep…gaping.

"What are you doing?"

"Do me favor, climb in and start the car."

"Why?"

"Just do it please."

'_What the hell…she gave ME a command?'** 'I like her. She's got fire.'**_

Gaara climbed in and started the car. He leaned out the window and flinched as she listened to the car. It was noisy…very noisy. Sakura motioned for him to shut it off, ran inside and grabbed one of her hair bows and painting ponchos, and ran back outside.

"Give me two minutes."

"What are you doing?" _'Please don't tell me this chick thinks she fuck with my car and fix it.'_

"Fixing your car."

Gaara almost laughed out loud, but two minutes later, she instructed him to turn on the car. When he started it, it purred like a kitten.

"How the hell did you do that?" Sakura walked around to his window, pulled the poncho off, and pulled out the hair bow, shaking her out.

"I used to work at a garage. I needed money I guess. I could tweak your engine too, but then we'd be late." she smiled at him.

She threw her poncho in the trunk and climbed into the car. Sakura couldn't help but notice that he looked super sexy in his black baggy pants and his tight black shirt. She also couldn't help but remember the muscles that were hidden by the thin fabric.

"So, what did you do with your friends before you moved here?"

"I didn't have friends before. People where I used to live were too busy having the latest fashions stuck up their ass. I was their…victim if you will. I never fit in because of my clothes and glasses."

"Your clothes? That's fucked up." he shook his head.

"Yep…but I got my revenge." Sakura smiled remembering.

"Oh yeah? What'd you do?"

"Before I left, two girls were bugging me and pissing me off, so I broke her nose."

"How many times did you hit her?"

"One. So, after that she started insulting me, telling me that I had some kind of deformed body under my clothes. Well, by the time she said that, a big group of people had gathered around us. So, to prove her wrong, I stripped down to my bra and panties, right on the sidewalk. After that, I told everyone off and we left."

"Wow." was all he could manage to say. _'She amazing…sexy…smart…wow.'_

"So, what about you?"

"We mostly hang out at the mall, but this would me the first for me in…two months I think."

"Why?"

"I have three jobs. I have to have some way to pay for college."

"Three jobs? Wow…how do you find extra time and energy?"

"I'm usually a hard worker so I finish early…as for energy, sometimes I'm completely wiped out."

'_Wow. Things have been hard for him.'_

"We're here."

As he pulled into the restaurant parking lot, Sakura could see that it wasn't going to be cheap for him. After he parked, Sakura stuck her hand in her bra.

"What are you doing?" **_'Maybe she's going to f…'_**

"Getting my money."

"Don't do that. It's my treat for your first night in town."

"But…"

"No buts. I wanted to take you out remember?"

"O-okay." she stammered.

He jumped out of the car and opened her door. That shocked Sakura, but she took his offered hand and smiled at him. They walked into the restaurant and Gaara was lead to a table on the patio outback. It was secluded and absolutely beautiful. It faced the greenhouse, which was full of exotic flowers, trees, and vines. The area itself was lit up with candles.

"Wow…"

"Yeah, this table has that effect on people."

"Have you taken someone here before?" she asked, slightly curious.

"No. This is one of the places I work at."

"Oh."

Gaara order a steak plate and Sakura had the same, which surprised him.

"So, you don't eat like a mouse?"

"No. Why?"

"About 30 of the girls at my school eat like they have to make it last for a year." he grimaced.

"What school do you attend?"

"Konoha High."

"Really? What year are you in?"

"This would be my senior year."

"Me too."

"Really?"

"Yep. I just turned 17." she smiled.

Then their food arrived. Sakura savored the taste of the steak.

'_Oh yummy! This is so good! He certainly knows how to woo a girl.'_

Sakura smiled at her thoughts. Gaara picked up on her smirk.

"What's so funny?" he asked, popping a piece of meat into his mouth.

"Nothing." she smiled at him.

"Liar." he said playfully.

"Ouch." Sakura feigned being hurt and placed a hand over her heart. "That was a mortal wound. You are a cruel man Gaara….just cruel." she said with a southern draw.

He bust out laughing. Sakura soon followed. She doubled over and held her sides. Her laughing actually double as Gaara fell out of him chair. Sakura got up to help him up, but when she got close to him, her laughter stopped. He was having some sort of seizure! Sakura grabbed his head and propped him up. She stuck her finger in his mouth and held down his tongue. He bit down on her hand, drawing blood, but she didn't care.

"HELP!" she screamed.

"Are you…oh my GOD! GAARA!"

The blond haired girl helped to hold down his thrashing limbs. After his seizure passed, she looked at the girl.

"Thank you."

"I'm used to it, but it still cares the hell out of me." Sakura looked at her confused. "He's my brother."

"Oh…"

Sakura opened his mouth so that she could removed her finger. The woman looked at her bleeding hand.

"I'll be right back."

She came back with a wet washcloth, a roll of gaze, and medical tape. The woman watched in shock as she lifted Gaara's head and place the cold washcloth against the back of his neck, then wrap up her hand. She laid his head down in her lap.

"Why did you put the washcloth on the back of his neck?"

"It helps to bring people out of a seizure induced sleep."

"Really?"

Gaara groaned and sat up. He rubbed the back of his head and looked at Sakura.

"What happened?"

"You had a seizure. This girl managed to get it under control though."

"You helped too…"

"Temari."

"I'm Sakura."

Gaara was looked at her bandaged hand. Blood was seeping through the bandage. He grabbed her hand and wrapped it with another layer.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

"No. I only did what my training entails. I was scared for you and I reacted."

"Training?"

"I took several medical classes to past time." she said nonchalantly.

Gaara looked at her and smiled. _'Damn. I probably just blew my chances all to hell.'_

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"What? Why?"

"Most girls who see that would rather go home than hang out with me. It hurts their 'reputations'"

"You know, the average girl would rather have beauty than brains because she knows that the average man can see much better than he can think…let's face it, neither of us are average." she smiled and stood up, extending her hand to help him up.

"I like her Gaara. She has spirit and she definitely better for you than those twats you try to go out with."

Sakura laughed and it kinda caught on.

'_Maybe she can bring the light back to my brother's life.'_ thought Temari.

"It's 6:45. I was supposed to meet Itachi and Sasuke." Sakura said.

"It's okay. I have to pick them up anyway."

"Okay. Temari, are you going to come with us?"

"Sure."

'_**This Sakura…she is different. She doesn't run from you and she has already made friends with your sister. It took everyone else almost two years to do that.'** 'I know. That kinda scared me…but I'm glad at the same time. I really like this girl. She's different.'_

Sakura grabbed him hand and gave it a tug.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Oh…thank you for the dinner by the way. It was really sweet of you."

Sakura brushed a lips against his cheek and instantly blushed. She used to never be that bold.

'_**WTF?!'** 'I blame the clothes.'_

'_Damn she's cute as hell when she blushes.'_

Sakura pulled him and Temari out of the restaurant. Temari hopped into the backseat and Sakura the front.

'_I wonder how nice the rest of his friends are?'** 'Don't you worry about his seizures?'** 'Worry yes…keep me from liking him…no. I think about it later. I want to have fun right now.'_

"So Temari, how old are you?" asked Sakura.

"I'm 19. The same as Itachi."

"Cool. So, do you want to help me with something?"

"Depends…" she had a glint in her eye.

"Well, I need to get a new wardrobe…"

"Okay!"

"You just made her day. She loves to shop." said Gaara.

"Shut up Gaara! Just because I shop a lot doesn't mean anything!"

"Yes it does. It means you're addicted to shopping." he said. She smacked him on the head.

"No hitting on the driver!" Sakura laughed.

"Same to you." Temari winked at her and Sakura blushed.

"I can't help it. He's too sexy to resist." Sakura smirked at Temari.

"Oh really?" asked Gaara.

"Yes. Take me now! I'm yours!" Temari and laughed. "You are sexy though."

Gaara blushed slightly, but Temari caught it.

"Are you hot Gaara or is that a blush I see?" she teased.

"Shut up Temari."

"It is isn't it."

"You're even cuter when you blush." said Sakura.

"Hey! That's my line!" he laughed.

It was definitely going to be an interesting night.

**Author's Note: The seizures will have a big role in the story, so bear with me. The story will have angst as well as humor and romance. Reviews are welcome and replied to. **


	3. Chapter 3: Mall Chaos!

**Author's Note: Hey there! I'm in a good mood and I got some sleep last night lol. I think I'm getting sick…T-T, but no worries! Unless I am deathly ill, my story will continue! CHA! **

**Disclaimer: Wrong or right, black or white. If I close my eyes, it's all the same. Lyrics for All The Same by The Sick Puppies (I own nothing!)**

**Ch. 3: Mall Chaos!**

The entire car ride up to Itachi and Sasuke's house was great! Gaara was laughing his ass off and only when they stopped in front of the house did Temari break the playful mood.

"I didn't know you were picking them up." Temari grumbled.

"You don't like Sasuke and Itachi?" asked Sakura.

"It's not that…they just get touchy feely with me sometimes." said Temari.

"Would you like to sit up here instead?" Sakura offered.

"You would do that for me? You just met me." said Temari quietly.

"Of course silly! I like you and I already consider you a friend. Is it okay Gaara?" Sakura smiled at him.

"Sure." he smiled back.

"Thank you."

Sakura kissed him on the cheek and the two girls got out of the car. Temari squealed.

"THANK YOU!"

"You're welcome."

Temari gave her a fierce hug. Sakura laughed a little and slid into the middle of the backseat. She was unaware of Gaara watching her moves. Sakura leaned forward, propping herself up on her crossed legs. She smiled at Gaara and joined in on the conversation. However, he scared the shit out of her when he beeped his horn. Sasuke and Itachi ran out of the house and threw open the car's doors to see who they were sitting by. Sakura smiled at them both, her emerald green eyes shining in amusement.

"Hey. Do you guys care if I sit between you?"

"NO!" they both said.

They climbed in, Sasuke on her left and Itachi on her right. With all three in the back, there was just enough room to wiggle around. Sakura went to lean back and found her back against two arms. She didn't think they would mind, so she stayed there. Gaara looked at her in the backseat then took off towards the mall. The air in the car was thick with tension. Finally Sakura couldn't take the silence anymore…which surprise her since she usually welcomed it.

"So Gaara, what day did you want me to tweak your engine?" she smiled.

"Tweak his engine? You know about cars Sakura?" asked Temari.

"Sure. I fixed his car this morning. Didn't you notice that it's not noisy?" Sakura smiled.

"Dude…she's right. It's not noisy." said Itachi.

"So Sakura, what else do you do?" asked Temari.

"Beside my training in the medical filed and cars? I paint, write, read, draw, cook, and stuff like that."

"What about when you're with your friends?" asked Temari.

Gaara looked in his mirror just as she flinched and a pained look entered her eye.

"I didn't have any friends." Sakura replied.

"What?! Were they crazy?!" said Temari.

"Nope, but looks were everything to them…and I just didn't fit in." Sakura replied.

"What wrong with the way you look?" asked Temari.

"Well, what I wearing right now, I used to not wear. I usually wear my glasses and baggy clothes."

"So? What's wrong with that?" asked the usually quiet Sasuke. Sakura turned toward him.

"I didn't think anything was wrong with it either. What type of girls went to your school?" asked Itachi.

"Plastic barbies whose only goal in life was to please everybody else and tease the people who didn't bow down to them." Sakura hissed.

Temari's eyes went a little wide, but Sakura's malicious aura soon faded.

"But, that's all behind me now." she smiled.

'_Smart, beautiful, caring, and she has a hidden temper…I bet she's good in b…' _

Itachi's thoughts were interrupted when Gaara announced that they were there. Sasuke and Itachi got out of the car, allowing Sakura too. She walked between Gaara and Itachi. (The order was Temari, Gaara, Sakura, Itachi, Sasuke.) She grabbed Gaara's hand and smiled at him. Normally, he wouldn't have allowed the girl to get so close as to touch him, let alone kiss his cheek as she did earlier, but there was just something about her. As they walked up to a group of people, Sakura had to beam a smile because she knew one of them. She dropped Gaara's hand and started to run toward a brown, spiky haired boy with a lazy smile.

"Shikamaru!"

She laughed as he picked her up in a hug. Everyone just gaped at them, wondering how the hell she knew him. He set her down and she took a step back, smiling at him.

"I was wonder when you where going to come and visit me you troublesome girl." he smiled at her.

"Visit! HA! I moved here!"

"Really? Guess we won't have to talk on the internet then."

Problem solved…sort of.

"This is your pen pal Shika?" asked Temari.

"Yep. Been friends for what…four years now?"

"Almost five." Sakura smiled.

"So this is the girl I was talking to that night eh?" said a brown, long haired boy with opal eyes.

"Neji? Hi! I haven't talked to you in a while. Now I know what you look like, so you must be Hinata." she pointed to a purple haired girl with opal eyes.

"Yes. Did Neji tell you about me?" she asked curiously.

"You and Tenten…which is you right?" she pointed toward a girl with two brown buns in her hair.

"Neji talks about me?" she looked shocked.

"I…uh…"

"Yes. The entire time we talked." Sakura smiled at the girl. "He speaks very highly of both of you. Actually, come to think of it…Shikamaru has told me about all of you. I wonder why I didn't see that before?" she rubbed the back of her head.

"HEY GUYS! Sorry I'm late! Who's that?" a blond hair, blue eyed boy said.

"Hi Naruto. I'm Sakura Haruno." She smiled and extended her hand.

"How do you know my name? Are you some kind of spy?!"

"No." Sakura laughed. "Shikamaru told me about you."

Just as Naruto was about to speak, he was interrupted by a hi pitched squeal of delight. He flinched knowing who it was.

'_OH NO! IT'S THE CRAZY CHICK! RUN! BELIEVE IT!'_

"Sasuke-kun!"

A blond haired girl with blue eyes and a few of her friends ran up to Sasuke, who was standing by Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, I've missed you! You haven't called me!"

"I don't intend to either. I told you already Ino. It's over."

"But Sasuke-kun! I can't help if that guy came onto me! He forced me I swear!"

"Liar. I'm not stupid Ino."

Ino looked at Sakura and Sakura could swear she snarled at her.

"Who the hell is that? Is she your flavor of the week?"

"Excuse me?" said Sakura.

"You know, flavor of the week….his new tramp." Ino smiled.

A vein popped out on Sakura's forehead and she clenched her fists, her nails digging into her flesh.

"I'm not…"

"Don't lie to me. I'm not stupid. Just the clothes you're wearing tall me all about you.

"What?!" Sakura was fuming.

"I didn't speak in another language…perhaps that overly large head of yours can't comprehend what I said. Seriously, you're forehead is huge!" she and her friends laughed.

'_Just take the high road. Ignore her.'** 'Let's kick her skanky ass!'**_

"Sasuke, I thought you had better tastes in girls. I never thought that you would demean yourself and date a tramp…maybe you like her because she's easy." Ino smirked.

'_THAT'S IT! THE BITCH IS GOING DOWN!'_

"Shut the fuck up Ino-pig." Sakura hissed through clenched teeth. Everyone looked at her.

"What?!"

"I said SHUT THE FUCK UP INO-PIG!"

"You little bitch! Just because you're Sasuke's whore doesn't mean…"

Sakura punched her so hard, there was an audible crack as blood flew out of her nose, and she flew back a few feet.

"Firstly Ino-pig, I'm not Sasuke's girlfriend. Secondly, I'm still a virgin which can't be said about you! Thirdly, don't you ever, EVER make fun of me or I promise the next thing I break won't be your nose!" Sakura hissed.

Ino's friends just helped her stand and run out of the mall. Sakura instantly calmed down and smiled sweetly at the group of people whose jaws had unhinged.

"Sorry about that. She pissed me off." Sakura smiled sweetly.

"I was wondering when you'd go off." said Shikamaru.

"Hell, I was hoping she would!" said Temari.

"Me too." said Sasuke.

"That was funny as hell!" said Hinata.

"Yeah it was." agreed the boy she knew as Kiba.

"You have a good stance for fighting." said Neji.

"She deserved that." said Tenten.

Gaara and Itachi just stared at her…stunned that she had snapped.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?"

"Didn't you want to get a new wardrobe?' asked Temari.

"Yep, do you guys want to help?" she asked the other girls. They nodded. "What are you guys gonna do?"

"They same thing we always do…sit at the food court and talk." said Naruto.

Sakura put her hand in her bra, much to everyone's surprise, and pulled out the small wad of cash.

"That's cleaver. Unless a guy is venturing to put his hand in your bra, they won't get your money." Temari laughed.

"Let's go!" said Tenten.

They grabbed Sakura and started to run towards one of the store they liked to shop at. Sakura turned her head and smiled at Gaara, who smiled back. The other guys turned toward him.

"You're lucky. I think she likes you." said Itachi.

"She is pretty hot." said Kiba.

"I agree." said Neji.

"Woah…that's weird. Even Neji agrees." said Naruto.

"She's a sweet girl." said Shikamaru.

"So, what all do you know about her anyway?" asked Gaara.

"That depends on what YOU want to know." he smirked. The other guys just listened.

"Natural hair color?"

"Pink."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. I've seen the baby pictures."

"Eyes?"

"Emerald Green."

"Height?"

"5'5."

"Weight?"

"125 lbs. Does that really matter?"

"No, I'm just curious. Grades?"

"4.0."

"Damn. Medical grades?"

"The same."

"Jesus, does she have any faults?"

"She usually lets people walk all over her."

"Cup size?"

"Pervert…44C."

"Do I want to know how you know?"

"Not really. We just got into a discussion about male and female anatomy."

"Parents?"

"Her mom. Her dad left her when she turned 5, but her mom is hardly ever around."

"Shy?"

"Not really."

"Lying?"

"She despises liars."

"Passions?"

"Painting."

"Boyfriend?"

"Never."

"So she's really a virgin then. Is she just pretty much a good girl?"

"Pretty much…except she likes her alcohol."

"She drinks?" another shock to the group.

"Yep. Not too much though."

'_**If you don't go for this girl, you're really stupid kid.'** 'Shut up…I know that. Maybe I will take a chance on her.'_

"So, after we leave here who's house are we staying at?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know." said Itachi.

Just then, his phone rang. It was Sakura's mom.

"Hello."

"Itachi, I keep ringing the house, but Sakura isn't answering."

"She's here at the mall with us."

"Oh! Is she wearing her black outfit?"

"Yes."

"Listen, could you tell her that I have to go to a string on important meetings. I won't be back home until…next Monday. She can have you guys over if she wants."

"Okay. I'll tell her. Bye Ms. Haruno."

"Ms. Haruno? Sakura's mom?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah. She won't be back until next Monday."

"Sakura isn't going to like that." said Shikamaru.

"She gave her permission to have friends over though."

"Oh really? Well, I guess we'll have to crash at her place when they get done." said Gaara.

"What are you planning?" asked Itachi.

"A humorous game of Truth or Dare." he smirked evilly.

"Or Strip Twister." said Itachi. (Yes Strip Twister. My friends and I came up with it.)

"Pervert." said Neji.

"Like you don't want to see Tenten naked." said Shikamaru.

"That's…it's not…I do not." she stammered.

"Looks like the Ice Cube can feel after all." said Naruto.

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know the next one will be fun to write. MWUHAHA!! Review are welcome and I always reply to them. **


	4. Chapter 4: Perverted Truth or Dare

**Author's Note: Well, I decided to try and write another chapter lol. Since I don't feel like telling everyone about the clothes she bought, I'll describe what she wearing when she puts it on okay. I'd like to thank you all for the reviews I have gotten so far and the ones to come. **

**Disclaimer: Did you ever notice that the word therapist combines the words "the" and "rapist"…BEWARE! (I own nothing!)**

**Ch. 4: Perverted Truth or Dare**

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari came out the store loaded down with bags, laughing.

"How the hell can they buy that much stuff?" asked Kiba.

"They're troublesome women, that's how." said Shikamaru.

Sakura smiled at the as they neared.

"So, ready to go?" asked Hinata.

"Sakura, have something to tell you." said Itachi.

"Okay." Sakura set down her bags.

"Your mom said that she had to go to some important meetings. She won't be back until next Monday and you are allowed to have friends over."

"Oh…" she whispered, but she looked up smiling. " You guys wanna come over then?"

"Sure! For how long?"

"When does school start up again?"

"Next week." said Tenten.

"You guys can stay till then if you want to."

"Really?" asked Temari.

"Sure." then Sakura remembered something. "My baby is gonna be there when I get home!" she squealed.

"Baby?" asked Sasuke.

"You'll see."

Sakura grabbed her bags and they ran out of the mall (literally) She managed to fit all of her bags in Gaara's trunk and jumped into the middle seat again. Itachi couldn't help but smile at her. A black Mustang, orange Civic, and a purple and red Harley followed Gaara's car to Sakura's house. When they got there, she jumped out of his car, and ran to their garage. Everyone followed her and they saw her baby. It was a black Porsche with red flame butterflies going down the side and covering her hood.

"This is my baby." Sakura squealed.

"This is a really unique design. Where did you buy it?" asked Tenten. Sakura giggled.

"I didn't buy it. This was my 10th grade science project. I hand built this baby to my specifications and then I painted it."

"What?" everyone asked shocked.

"I used to work at a garage part-time. I picked up on the dynamics of a car pretty fast."

Sakura walked out of the garage and waited for everyone to follow her before she shut it. Sasuke and Itachi announced that they had to go home because they had forgotten about some formal dinner. The girls helped her with her bags and they entered her house. Sakura led everyone upstairs and she began to throw all her old clothes into a small pile on the floor. As she, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata put her clothes up, the guys looked around her room. Gaara sat on her bed and felt her silk sheets. Sakura walked into her bathroom while everyone set up their sleeping rolls. When she came back out, she was wearing an emerald green, silk tank top and shorts. She felt sexier, but the guys were looking at her like she was a piece of chocolate. (Yes chocolate…I wish I had some TT.) The other girls went into her bathroom and came out wearing the same thing; Hinata in purple, Tenten in blue, and Temari in red. Sakura sat on her bed next to Gaara and he noticed how her shorts to a dangerously high level up her long legs. All the guys got their sleeping pants out and changed in her bathroom. Shikamaru had on a pair of red baggy track pants, Kiba had on blue, Neji had on white, Naruto had on orange, and Gaara had on black. Each of the girls had made a circle, one space between them. They looked up when they heard a cell phone ring. Kiba answered his phone and frowned. He closed it and looked at everyone.

"Sorry guys, I have to go. Mom's in the hospital again."

Kiba grabbed his bag and left after saying a short goodbye to everyone. Sakura looked at Gaara and patted the stop beside her on the right. He sat down and looked at her through the corner of his eye. Neji sat on Sakura's left and Tenten's right. Shikamaru sat on Tenten's left and Temari's right. Naruto sat on Temari's left and Hinata's right. (So the order is Sakura, Gaara, Hinata, Naruto, Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, and back to Sakura.) Sakura looked at a box that she had set aside. She picked it up and drew a name, allowing the other girls to draw a name.

"Shikamaru." said Temari.

"Neji." said Tenten.

"Naruto." said Hinata.

"Gaara." said Sakura.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Naruto.

"You'll see." said Sakura.

She picked up a second box and the guys all picked a piece of paper.

"Room 1." said Shikamaru.

"Room 2." said Naruto.

"Room 3." said Neji.

"Room 4." said Gaara.

"So, Temari and Shikamaru sleep together in my room, Hinata and Naruto sleep together in my mom's room, Tenten and Neji sleep together in the guest room, and Gaara and I sleep together in the attic."

"Sleep together?!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Why not? It's perfectly harmless." said Sakura.

'_**Gaara I think you just hit the jackpot! You're going to be alone with her.'**_

"Okay, now that that's settled, what do you guys wanna do?" asked Sakura.

"Do you have any food? I'm starving." said Tenten.

"I can order a couple of pizzas."

"Alright!" everyone said.

"What do you guys like?"

"Sausage, mushroom, green pepper, and extra cheese."

"That's weird. That's my favorite." Sakura exclaimed.

She picked up the phone in her room and called in the pizza orders. A few minutes later, Sakura answered the door and paid the delivery boy who hit on her. She turned him down easily saying that she already had a boyfriend, but that he was cute, she even gave him a tip. She walked back to her room with four pizzas and several drinks. Everyone dug into the food and ate their fill before settling down again.

"So, what do you guys wanna do now?"

"How about Truth or Dare?" suggested Temari.

"Sure. What are your rules?" she asked.

"Well, anything goes as long as it doesn't have anything to do with male/male or female/female." said Temari.

"Anything huh?"

"Yep." said Hinata.

Sakura set a bottle in the middle of the floor and motion of Temari to spin first. It landed on Hinata.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare me!" Hinata giggled.

"I dare you to take off a piece of clothing every turn until the bottle lands on your crush."

"Fine." she said and smiled.

Hinata spun the bottle and it landed on Shikamaru.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Temari until she sees stars."

Hinata smirked and stripped off her shorts. Temari looked at Shikamaru then glared at Hinata. Shikamaru lazily got up and bent down, his lips connecting with Temari's. Sakura was surprised when she saw a little tongue action. He broke the kiss and Temari didn't just see stars, she saw a large display of fireworks. Temari giggled like a school girl and gave Hinata a thumbs up. Shikamaru spun the bottle and it landed on Neji.

"Truth or Dare, Ice Cube?"

"Dare, Lazy Bastard."

"What to dare…"

Sakura smiled and leaned forward on her hands and knees and motioned for Shikamaru. He leaned forward and she whispered in his ear. His smirked.

"You 're bad…and I love it. Neji, run next door to Itachi and Sasuke's house and ask for a cup of milk…"

"Fine."

"Naked. You have to strip down right here."

He glared at Shikamaru and looked at Neji. She gave him an innocent look and winked at Tenten when he turned his back and began to strip. He revealed a very chiseled chest, powerful thighs, a nice ass, and an exceptionally large member. Tenten blushed and Sakura giggled at her. Tenten wondered why stuff like this didn't bother Sakura.

'_Is she not as innocent as I thought?'_

Neji turned and walked down the stairs and out the front door. Sakura and the others ran onto her mom's balcony to watch the show. Neji knocked on the door with a cup. Itachi just happened to be the one to answer.

"Hey. Can I borrow a cup of sugar?"

"What the hell?!"

"Sakura and Shikamaru's dare."

"I see. Who suggested the naked part?"

"Sakura suggested the whole damn dare. Get the sugar cause my balls are freezing off."

Itachi quickly got the sugar and gave it to him. When Neji was dressed, everyone burst out laughing.

"You should have seen the look on Itachi's face!" said Sakura.

"Just you wait…" Neji trailed off and spun the bottle. It landed on…DUN DUN DUN!!…Gaara!

"Gaara, Truth or Dare?"

"…Dare."

"I dare you to lick whipped cream off Sakura's fingers."

He was killing two birds with one stone. He knew Sakura would like it and Gaara would like her fingers sensuously. (MWUHAHA!! Revenge is sweet.) Sakura ran down the stairs and got the whipped cream. She sprayed all five of her fingers and Gaara licked the off slowly, causing her eyes to glaze. She was liking it too much. He finally finished and looked up into her eyes.

'_Glazed…this could prove interesting.'_

Gaara spun the bottle and it landed on Naruto.

"True or Dare." Naruto looked over at Hinata who was sitting in her panties.

"Truth."

"Pussy!" said Neji, who gasp smiling and laughing!

"Who do you want to do between Temari, Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura?"

He blushed and tried to get around the question.

"Answer Naruto." said Sakura.

"Hinata."

"Ooh!" could be heard all around the circle.

Naruto quickly spun the bottle which landed on Sakura. Neji quickly leaned over and whispered something in Naruto's ear. The foxy boys smile grew and he cackled. He leaned over and whispered into Sakura's ear.

"Give Gaara a BJ." Her eyes grew big, she blushed, but she smiled too. She looked at everyone.

"I'll do that later tonight." she said with a glint in her eye. Gaara looked at her.

"What was your dare?" asked Hinata.

Sakura leaned over and whispered the dare to her. Her eyes got big and she blushed. She told Temari and Tenten as well. Sakura suddenly jumped up when she looked at her alarm clock. She ran out of the room and down the stairs and grabbed her bottle of Sake. She ran back into the room and took a small drink. Everyone gaped at her.

"What? You don't like Sake?" she asked.

"It's not that. I just never thought I'd see you drinking. Give me that bottle!" said Temari.

Temari took a swing and passed the bottle around the circle. After everyone had taken a drink, Sakura finished off the rest and sat down. Everyone was a buzzing and a little silly. Sakura spun the bottle and it landed on Gaara.

"Truth or Dare, Sexy."

"Dare."

"I dare you to…kiss me!"

Gaara did so and when he broke the kiss, Sakura saw a bomb explode and little hearts falling down. (Don't ask).

"Is anybody else tired?" asked Hinata, who was playing with a strand of Naruto's hair.

"Yep." agreed the rest of the girls, even though they weren't tired.

Sakura showed everyone to their rooms and dragged Gaara up to the attic. She pulled him up to the attic and she plopped down on the bed by the window.

"What is this?" he asked somewhat dazed from the alcohol.

"My studio. Come on. Let's go to bed." she said suggestively.

'_**Sounds like she wants you.'** 'I know that.'** 'Go to her dude. Before she changes her mind!'**_

Gaara sat on the bed and Sakura scooted close to him, pulling his face towards her for a kiss. It was a kiss that left her begging for more. He ran her tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. The tongues danced and Sakura's hands began to wander. They slid down and under his shirt. She played with his rock hard body, loving the feel of his skin. He moaned into her mouth and his hand began to wander. Sakura stopped the kiss and tugged his shirt off as well as hers.

"You know something. I've known you for a couple of years."

"Huh?"

"Your screen name is SandKing666 isn't it?"

"Yes. So that's been you?"

"Yeah. You never would tell me your name. I've liked you for a long time."

"I've liked you for a long time too."

She pushed her back on the bed and began to fondle her exposed breasts. Sakura moaned and arched into his hand. He slipped one nipple into her mouth, sucking and nibbling it. Sakura moaned and squirmed under him. Her hands ran down his chest, her nails leaving tiny marks. He loved it. He had loved everything about this girl since the first time he talked to her four years ago. He had no idea she was one in the same. She hands wandered down to his pants, tugging the button lose and the zipper down. Her hand slipped into his boxers and she slid her finger under the ridge of is head. He shivered and gave a low moan against her nipple. Sakura reluctantly sat up, pushing him to his knees as she bent down and took his thick shaft into her mouth. She was doing this to him that no other girl had ever tried to do before. Sakura slid her tongue around his head as her she slid down the base of his shaft. She had read many books and knew the right techniques to make a man squirm. Within a few minutes, she had him doing just that. His hands where in her hair and he was moaning freely. Gaara had to control the urge to fuck her mouth. Sakura released his member with a slight pop and sat back admiring her handiwork. Gaara was shaking with need and she smiled at him.

"How the hell…are you…you're sure you're a virgin?"

"Of course I am. I just know a lot of techniques." she smirked.

Gaara pushed her back and he pulled his pants and boxers off, throwing them on the floor. His hand slid of her shorts and panties. Sakura lifted her hips, giving him permission to take them off. Gaara did so in one swift motion. His hand caressed her soft pink curls before his middle finger traced her lips, causing her to moan. His finger slipped between her folds and she cried out as he fingered her clit. Sakura was panting and bucking under him, desperately trying to drive his finger to her opening. Gaara soon obliged, slipping his middle finger into her tight, wet hole. Sakura moaned and thrust against him, pushing his finger deeper. When she was roughly prepared, he placed himself at her entrance and looked at her. She nodded and he thrust into her, breaking her barrier, and making her cry out in pain. He stopped and kissed her tears away. Sakura whimpered, desperately trying to get used to the intrusion. She wriggled experimentally and it didn't hurt, so she nodded. Gaara slowly withdrew and pushed back into her. A few strokes later, Sakura was panting and moaning under him. Sakura thought it was going painstakingly slow and when he went to thrust into her, she slammed her body up to meet his. She cried out, liking the mount of friction. Gaara smirked and gave her what she wanted. Sakura cried out with each stroke, her nails digging into his back. Everything he did with her just felt so…right to him. As he felt her spasm around his member, he thrust into her mercilessly. Sakura's near-screams echoed through out the room until she bit into his shoulder, muffling her scream as she twisted her body to the side and came. The effect of her twisting her body made her feel tighter. Gaara felt like she was milking him and it drove him crazy. He came with a moan. It's a good thing for him that Sakura was on birth control. He collapsed to her side as they tried to catch their breath.

"Sakura…I want you to know…that I think I love you."

"I love you too. I've always wanted to meet you. I'm really glad that I did."

Sakura kissed him. Gaara didn't feel so lonely anymore. In fact, he felt complete. He had finally found her…the girl he loved, who made him laugh, and feel emotions he had never felt. He pulled her close to him and they fell asleep.

**Author's Note: Okay, before you guys ask why the lemon was so early, you'll see in the next chapter. It was really crucial to the story. Reviews are welcome and replied to. **


	5. Chapter 5: Turn Of Events

**Author's Note: Sorry about where I placed the lemon guys! It's really crucial because it brings them closer together. T-T. I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT STORY: I am skipping ahead one year, the first four chapters was just a filler. LOL. Everyone is 18 except Temari and Itachi who are 20.**

**Disclaimer: Caring for someone and loving them are two different things. Never hold in your words cause tomorrow you might not have a chance to say them. (I own nothing.)**

**Ch. 5: Turn Of Events**

Sakura was at the doctor's office with Gaara. He said that he just had the flu, but he couldn't seem to shake it.

"I don't see why you made me come here." he said.

"I'm worried. What if it's something more?"

"You know I'm perfectly healthy…"

"Excuse me, the doctor is ready to see you." said a smiling nurse.

'_At least she's smiling. That's a good sign.'_

Gaara and Sakura sat down and looked at the doctor, who was frowning.

"We found something in your CAT scan Gaara."

"What?"

"You have a cancerous tumor. It's been getting bigger, that's why you've been having seizures."

"W-what?! You're lying! I don't believe you!" he screamed.

"Would you like to see for yourself?"

Gaara sat down and stared at the doctor in shock. Sakura had her head in her hands and was sobbing uncontrollably. Gaara grabbed her hand and she looked up.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay Sakura. Is there anything you can do?"

"Well, chemo treatment, radiation treatment, and a surgery to remove the growth is all that we offer here."

"I don't want the radiation treatment."

"Then we'll start you on chemo."

"Fine."

Sakura sobbed into his chest.

'_Chemo…oh god no…please don't take him from me…please.'_

At her thoughts, Sakura cried even harder. Over the next few weeks, Gaara went to the hospital for his chemo treatment. Slowly, his hair fell out and his body looked emaciated, but Sakura stood by him. He try to eat, but just threw it back up. It seemed the only thing he could hold down was chocolate. Sakura would bring his chocolate everyday. One weekend, he was staying with her and there was a knock at her door. As she opened it, she looked at Kiba, Itachi, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto. She invited them in and when they walked into the living room, they took off their hats. Every one of them had shaved their head. Sakura started to cry and hug them all and even Gaara's eyes misted a little bit as he saw what his friend's had done for him. Over the next month, the chemo took a toll on his body and wore him down. Sakura finally went to the doctor with him to see if this was working.

"The tumor isn't getting smaller." the doctor said.

"Then the only thing left to do is the surgery." said Sakura.

"Yes, but it's very dangerous."

"I don't care! I want this tumor out of me!" said Gaara.

The scheduled the surgery for a week from that day at six in the morning. Sakura's favorite flowers were Lilies. She loved Lilies and Gaara often bought them for her. They spent their week before the surgery together and with their friends. Finally, the day of the surgery came and all his friends were crowded into the hospital room, wishing him good luck and hoping that he made it back alive. It had been a long winter and soon it would turn to spring. Gaara loved the spring, it was when he met Sakura. They would sit by there favorite Sakura tree in her yard and talk for hours.

"Gaara." Sakura whispered and kissed him.

"Sakura, you look beautiful." Sakura knew how she really looked; dark circles under her bloodshot eyes, no make-up, and crumpled clothes. "I look better once you come down from recovery."

"Sakura, I want to tell you something before they operate."

"What things?"

"I want you to know that I'm okay with this and I want you to be too. No matter what the outcome is." It felt as if a hand had reached into her chest and clutched her heart.

"The outcome is that you'll be alright." she said stubbornly.

"I've also been thinking about the things we talked about under our tree. About the hereafter and all. I don't know what happens when you die, and if I can't wait for you at the end of an aisle on our wedding day, I'll wait for you…out there."

"Gaara, you're scaring me…"

"Please, let me finish. I don't want to scare you. I only want you to know that either way this surgery turns out, I'll be fine. I-I just want you to be fine."

"I can't think about losing you. Don't make me."

"You're the best part of my life and I'll always love you." she heard her friends come back into the room.

"I'll see you in a few hours."

She dropped her hand and let everyone have a few more minutes with him. Before the nurse had a chance to get him into the elevator, he grabbed Sakura's hand.

"If it's possible to send a message from heaven," he whispered, his eyes drooping from the sedation, "I'll get one to you."

As the elevator closed, Sakura looked at the piece of paper he had set in her hands. She put it in her pocket and looked at the others.

"Let's go down to the surgical waiting room."

They trooped down to the area where family and friends waited for news from various operating rooms. A telephone linking the surgical floor with the waiting room would occasionally ring and tell people that their loved one had been taken to recovery and the surgeon would be down to talk to them soon. In the waiting room, her friends were camped out on the sofas. She tried to join them, but couldn't sit still. As the hours dragged by, the phone rang several times, always for others. Every time it rang, Sakura jumped. She felt taut and edgy. Around one o'clock, her mother tried to get her to eat something, but she refused. She stared down at the floor, listening to the thump of her heart, the whispers of those around her. Suddenly the waiting room door opened and she looked up to see Gaara's surgeon standing in front of their group. Surprised, she glanced at the phone, wondering why she hadn't heard it ring. The doctor removed his green head covering. Sakura allowed her eyes to travel the length of him and saw flecks of blood on the green paper coverings of his shoes.

'_Gaara's blood.'_ she knew instinctively.

"The tumor was far more entrenched than we ever imagined," the surgeon began. "It was totally ingrown to the side of his brain."

Sakura heard Temari begin to sob.

"I'm sorry. We did everything we could."

Somehow, through it all, Sakura didn't lose her composure. She heard questions and answers, but the words didn't make sense. She was beyond caring what was said anyway. Slowly, she stood and removed the folded piece of paper Gaara had given her only hours before. She'd deliberately not opened it, saving it for a time when she knew she would need contact with him most.

"What's in the note?" asked a tearful Temari.

Numbly, Sakura unfolded the paper. On it Gaara had drawn a single, perfect rose.

The day of Gaara's funeral, snow blanketed the ground. Cold white drifts covered cars and fences and the sky was a shade of leaden gray. To Sakura, riding in the funeral home's limo to the cemetery, the whole world looked black and white. Void of color.

"I never thought I'd have to do this again." Temari said soundlessly, and Sakura knew she was thinking of her brother, Kankuro. Temari stared through the glass window. "Who will ride with me when it's my turn?"

No one answered and Sakura tightened her hold on the edge of the car seat. Inside, she felt as dead as the world outside the car window seemed. As empty as the stretches of snow between the headstones of the cemetery. At the burial site, her friends had gathered, all dressed in shades of black and gray. The car stopped, and the attendants helped Sakura and the others make the walk to the tarpaulin-covered pit where Gaara's casket would be placed. Because the ground was frozen, a special machine had been used to dig the hole. Sakura could still see it tracks in the packed snow. She heard the crunch of snow beneath her boots, felt the sting of frigid air on her face. Sakura watched as Shikamaru lead her friends toward them. A mantel of flowers, each one as white as the snow, cascaded down the sides of the steel-gray casket. The petals of the flower were frozen, singed by ice, brittle and stiff. Unbidden, Gaara's long-ago words came to her.

"_Someday, I'll dress you in flowers."_

Instead it was he who had been wrapped in blossoms. She hardly heard the brief ceremony. She felt isolated and cut off from reality, not caring what was said. No words could make a difference. Gaara was gone and nothing could bring him back. Her movements were mechanical, like an elaborate puppet's. She went through the motions, but in her heart, she was hollow and empty. And cold. So very cold. Late in the afternoon, Sakura's mother found her huddled against the barren Sakura tree.

"I am leaving for the airport." she said gently. "I have to go to some meetings."

"Good-bye." Sakura told her.

"You should come in the house, Sakura. It's cold and you'll get sick."

"So what?"

Sakura traced her fingers along the bark of the tree trunk.

"See our initials? Gaara carved them a week after we started dating. Gaara used to bring me flowers…"

"You're breaking my heart, Sakura. Please tell me you're going to be okay."

Sakura looked at her and gave a nod as her mother left. Later, after her mother had gone and Tenten was still there to keep some company, Sakura wearily climbed the stairs to her room. She stripped, dropping her clothes in a heap on the floor, pulled on one of Gaara's large shirts, and climbed into bed. After knocking lightly, Tenten opened the door and entered the room.

"Sakura…" she began. "If there's anything you want…"

"I want Gaara."

Sakura…please…I'm so sorry…so very sorry…"

"Goodnight."

She curled into a tight ball and pulled the covers over her head. Minutes later, she heard Tenten leave the room.

"Gaara," she whispered into the darkness. "Why have you left me all alone?"

A moth later, after Temari had talked her into eating again, it was spring. Gaara's favorite time of the year. Sakura slowly got up and walked onto her balcony. She got a big surprise however. Lilies were blooming in the middle of her yard.

'_Lilies…who…when…Gaara.'_

"_If it's possible to send a message from heaven, I'll get one to you."_

Sakura began to cry as she over the Lilies. Then she saw the pattern. In full bloom they would say, "I love you." Sakura sobbed hard and looked into the sky.

"You always thought that you could fix everything with flowers didn't you?"

A picture of Gaara's have smile flashed in the sky and then it was gone. Sakura looked at the silver promise ring on her hand and smiled.

**Author's Note: It was hard to write without crying. I hope you guys like this. Reviews are welcome and replied to. This is the last chapter. I will have a TY note and the details of my next story up soon. Also, this part of the story is an excerpt from the book Don't Die, My Love. I do not own it, but I though I would advertise it.**


	6. Chapter 6: TY note

**Thank you so much for reading my fic and reviewing. You guys are awesome! I;m not sure what my next fic is going to be. I think I'm going to take a short break from writing. IDK. Anyway, thanks so much:D**


	7. Chapter 7: Alternative Ending

**Author's Note: Sorry about where I placed the lemon guys! It's really crucial because it brings them closer together. T-T. I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT STORY: Just skip to the part where he goes into surgery if you do not want to read the first part again. After the surgery, everything is changed. I promise!**

**Disclaimer: Caring for someone and loving them are two different things. Never hold in your words cause tomorrow you might not have a chance to say them. (I own nothing.)**

**Ch. 6: Alternative Ending**

Sakura was at the doctor's office with Gaara. He said that he just had the flu, but he couldn't seem to shake it.

"I don't see why you made me come here." he said.

"I'm worried. What if it's something more?"

"You know I'm perfectly healthy…"

"Excuse me, the doctor is ready to see you." said a smiling nurse.

'_At least she's smiling. That's a good sign.'_

Gaara and Sakura sat down and looked at the doctor, who was frowning.

"We found something in your CAT scan Gaara."

"What?"

"You have a cancerous tumor. It's been getting bigger, that's why you've been having seizures."

"W-what?! You're lying! I don't believe you!" he screamed.

"Would you like to see for yourself?"

Gaara sat down and stared at the doctor in shock. Sakura had her head in her hands and was sobbing uncontrollably. Gaara grabbed her hand and she looked up.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay Sakura. Is there anything you can do?"

"Well, chemo treatment, radiation treatment, and a surgery to remove the growth is all that we offer here."

"I don't want the radiation treatment."

"Then we'll start you on chemo."

"Fine."

Sakura sobbed into his chest.

'_Chemo…oh god no…please don't take him from me…please.'_

At her thoughts, Sakura cried even harder. Over the next few weeks, Gaara went to the hospital for his chemo treatment. Slowly, his hair fell out and his body looked emaciated, but Sakura stood by him. He try to eat, but just threw it back up. It seemed the only thing he could hold down was chocolate. Sakura would bring his chocolate everyday. One weekend, he was staying with her and there was a knock at her door. As she opened it, she looked at Kiba, Itachi, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto. She invited them in and when they walked into the living room, they took off their hats. Every one of them had shaved their head. Sakura started to cry and hug them all and even Gaara's eyes misted a little bit as he saw what his friend's had done for him. Over the next month, the chemo took a toll on his body and wore him down. Sakura finally went to the doctor with him to see if this was working.

"The tumor isn't getting smaller." the doctor said.

"Then the only thing left to do is the surgery." said Sakura.

"Yes, but it's very dangerous."

"I don't care! I want this tumor out of me!" said Gaara.

The scheduled the surgery for a week from that day at six in the morning. Sakura's favorite flowers were Lilies. She loved Lilies and Gaara often bought them for her. They spent their week before the surgery together and with their friends. Finally, the day of the surgery came and all his friends were crowded into the hospital room, wishing him good luck and hoping that he made it back alive. It had been a long winter and soon it would turn to spring. Gaara loved the spring, it was when he met Sakura. They would sit by there favorite Sakura tree in her yard and talk for hours.

"Gaara." Sakura whispered and kissed him.

"Sakura, you look beautiful." Sakura knew how she really looked; dark circles under her bloodshot eyes, no make-up, and crumpled clothes. "I look better once you come down from recovery."

"Sakura, I want to tell you something before they operate."

"What things?"

"I want you to know that I'm okay with this and I want you to be too. No matter what the outcome is." It felt as if a hand had reached into her chest and clutched her heart.

"The outcome is that you'll be alright." she said stubbornly.

"I've also been thinking about the things we talked about under our tree. About the hereafter and all. I don't know what happens when you die, and if I can't wait for you at the end of an aisle on our wedding day, I'll wait for you…out there."

"Gaara, you're scaring me…"

"Please, let me finish. I don't want to scare you. I only want you to know that either way this surgery turns out, I'll be fine. I-I just want you to be fine."

"I can't think about losing you. Don't make me."

"You're the best part of my life and I'll always love you." she heard her friends come back into the room.

"I'll see you in a few hours."

She dropped her hand and let everyone have a few more minutes with him. Before the nurse had a chance to get him into the elevator, he grabbed Sakura's hand.

"If it's possible to send a message from heaven," he whispered, his eyes drooping from the sedation, "I'll get one to you."

As the elevator closed, Sakura looked at the piece of paper he had set in her hands. She put it in her pocket and looked at the others.

"Let's go down to the surgical waiting room."

They trooped down to the area where family and friends waited for news from various operating rooms. A telephone linking the surgical floor with the waiting room would occasionally ring and tell people that their loved one had been taken to recovery and the surgeon would be down to talk to them soon. In the waiting room, her friends were camped out on the sofas. She tried to join them, but couldn't sit still. As the hours dragged by, the phone rang several times, always for others. Every time it rang, Sakura jumped. She felt taut and edgy. Around one o'clock, her mother tried to get her to eat something, but she refused. She stared down at the floor, listening to the thump of her heart, the whispers of those around her. Suddenly the waiting room door opened and she looked up to see Gaara's surgeon standing in front of their group. Surprised, she glanced at the phone, wondering why she hadn't heard it ring. The doctor removed his green head covering. Sakura allowed her eyes to travel the length of him and saw flecks of blood on the green paper coverings of his shoes.

'_Gaara's blood.'_ she knew instinctively.

"The tumor was far more entrenched than we ever imagined," the surgeon began. "It was totally ingrown to the side of his brain."

Temari began to sob, expecting the worse. Sakura held in a long breath.

"We did the best we could and the surgery is a success."

Everyone jump to their feet and sobs echoed through the halls. Sakura practically tackled Temari. After everyone had calmed down a bit, Sakura took the piece of paper out of her pants and unfolded it.

"What's in the note?" asked a tearful Temari, still somewhat shocked that he had made it through.

"It's a perfect rose." said Sakura.

After a few hours had passed, they were allowed in to see Gaara. He looked at all his friends and smiled as he received hugs and praise for making it through.

"The only thing that kept me alive…was the thought of being with my friends and Sakura."

Sakura walked forward and gave him a hug and a kiss. He looked down at the silver promise ring he had given her a summer ago and then he looked toward all his friends and smiled.

"I have an announcement to make." One he had everyone's attention, he turned toward Sakura. "Sakura, will you marry me?"

He grabbed a red velvet box of his table and opened it. It was an Emerald and Sapphire wedding band. Sakura looked at it, then him and felt tears of joy flow freely down her cheeks.

"Yes!"

"Good. I wasn't going to take no for an answer anyway." Sakura smiled at him and extend her ring finger. He placed the band on it and she brought it up to her eyes to the inscription carved on the outside of the ring.

"_**Sakura, together our hearts have twined and you have become a part of me I cannot live without. Love Gaara."**_

Sakura flung her arms around his neck and they shared a passionate kiss, not caring that their friends were watching. However, there kiss was disturbed when Temari flung herself at them and smiled.

"This is wonderful! When are you two getting married?"

"I was thinking next week." said Gaara.

"Next week? But I haven't gotten my dress and the wedding must be planned and the location…" Sakura stammered.

"Relax. You're mother and I made plans about a month ago. She was to cancel if something were to happen to me, which I sure wouldn't have happened. The location is just outside of Konoha where they have set up an beautiful Spanish Villa. They rent it out just for marriages. Your mother has already bought your dress and tomorrow invitations will go in the mail."

"What? You already planned all this?" Sakura was shocked, so Gaara pulled out a bouquet of Lilies and gave them to her with a quick kiss.

"You always think you can fix everything with flowers." she teased and gave him another kiss.

A week from now, they were to be married and forever twined as one.

**Author's Note: It was hard to write without crying. I hope you guys like this. Reviews are welcome and replied to. This is the last chapter. I will have a TY note posted. **


End file.
